Fluid treatment devices can take a number of approaches depending on an intended end-use of the fluid or an intended end-composition of the fluid. For example, carbon filtering can be used to remove a number of contaminants from water so that the water is fit for human consumption. Irradiation devices can involve exposing a fluid to ultraviolet (UV) light. Irradiation can disassociate biological or chemical structures within the fluid. For example, a blood transfusion procedure can involve adding riboflavin to donor blood and exposing the riboflavin-donor blood mixture to UV light for five to ten minutes. This can cause an irreversible inactivation of infectious pathogens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,566 is directed toward an ultraviolet blood irradiation method and apparatus.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 20070083144A1 is directed toward a blood irradiation system device.